


꽃

by No_221



Series: McBender/FassAvoy - NC17 [3]
Category: Filth (2012), Shame (2011)
Genre: Angst, Flowers, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Psychic Violence, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_221/pseuds/No_221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>타임라인에서 한참 유행하는 하나하키뵤와 브루브랜.</p>
            </blockquote>





	꽃

>   
>  당신은 나를 '상종할 가치조차 없는 변태 새끼'라고 했었다. 어느 정도 일리는 있을 것이다. 아니, 있을 것이라는 '불확실'이 아닌 있다는 '확실'이 더 정확하지 않을까 싶다. 어느 날 갑자기 찾아온 당신은 나를 강간하고, 죽을 때까지 때려 팬 다음, 그렇게 나를 내 방에 내버려 두고 갔었다. 그런데 왜 나는 갑자기, 왜. 나조차도 몰랐던 피학적인 모습이 드러나는 걸까. 나를 매일같이 때리고 괴롭히는 당신을,
> 
>  
> 
> ……사랑하게 되었다면 당신은 아마도 날 죽이려 들겠지.  
> 

 

"브랜든, 요즘 안색이 안 좋아요. 무슨 일이라도 있어요?"

"무슨 특별한 일은 없어요. 그냥 평소랑 다른 것도 없고."

"우리 회사의 중요한 일꾼이 아프면 큰일나죠. 안 그래요, 브랜든?"

"……예, 뭐 그렇죠……."

 

꺼져 줘 제발, 브랜든은 이마를 짚고 한숨을 내뱉었다. 직장상사 앞에서 애써 좋은 표정을 짓기란 매우 힘든 일이었다. '그'를 만나기 전에도 이랬지만, '그'를 만난 후에는 힘든 표정을 숨겨야 했기 때문에 더욱 힘든 일이 되어 버렸다. 점심 시간이 오자 다함께 점심을 먹으러 가자며 직장상사는 크게 외쳤다. 사실 입맛도 없지만, 일단 따라나서야 될 것 같아 브랜든은 발걸음을 힘겹게 옮겼다. 그는 몇 걸음을 걷지도 못하고 올라오는 구역질에 입을 급하게 틀어막았다. 이상했다. 어젯밤 그는 자신의 입에 정액을 털어넣지도 않았고 딱히 뭐 잘못 먹은 것도 없었다. 응? 자네 여동생 임신했나? 직장상사의 물음에 브랜든은 그를 한 번 째려보고 급히 화장실로 달려갔다. 더 참다간 부끄러운 모습을 보일 것만 같아 아무 칸이나 연 후 변기 뚜껑을 젖히고 구역질을 시작했다.

 

"……이게 뭐야……."

 

그가 토한 것은 다름아닌 라벤더였다. 어떻게……, 브랜든은 당혹스러움을 감추지 못하고 변기 뚜껑을 끝까지 덮은 채 물을 10초 동안 내렸다. 그리고 그는 도망치듯 화장실에서 빠져나와 급히 전화를 걸었다.

 

-왜.

"……브루스, 오늘은 안 돼요. 진짜 오늘은 안 돼요……."

-뭐? 이제 와서 약속을 깨자고? 이게 보자 보자 하니까 내가 만만하지?

"진짜 안 돼요! 바, 방금 토했어요."

-……씨발년아, 네가 내 정액 토해낸 것만 해도 아메리카노 톨 한 잔은 되겠다. 고작 그거 가지고 그래?

"심각해요. 제가 ㄲ……, 아니에요. 아무튼 오늘은 안 돼요."

-다음에 보자, 브랜든 설리반. 다음에도 안 된다고 하면 진짜 뒈져! 오늘뿐이야.

 

하아, 브랜든은 겨우 진정된 숨을 내뱉었다. 예전에, 씨시가 했던 말을 떠올렸다. _브랜든, 라벤더의 꽃말이 뭔지나 알아? 몰라. 라벤더의 꽃말은, 침묵이야._ 브랜든은 급히 밑의 편의점에 내려가 샌드위치 하나를 입에 겨우 밀어넣은 다음 다시 사무실로 돌아왔다. 사내 남자 사원들은 화장실에서 나는 묘한 향기에 다들 어린애마냥 신나서 이야기를 늘어놓았다.

 

"글쎄, 아까 화장실에 갔는데 말야 라벤더 향이 나더라고! 그것도 합성 향이 아닌 진짜 라벤더 향."

"누가 두고 간 걸까요?"

"그렇게 진하게 날 리가 없는데. 그렇지, 브랜든?"

"……예? 아, 예. 그렇죠……."

 

알아 버린 걸까, 브랜든은 조만간 휴가를 써야겠다고 생각했다.

 

-

 

그 후로도 브랜든은 계속 꽃을 토해 냈다. 언젠간 이러다 브루스의 앞에서도 토하지 않을까 저절로 두려워졌다. 여전히 브랜든은 원인을 모르는 이 질병이 야속하기만 했다. 아주 평화로운 일요일이었다. 별 일도 없고 먹을 것도 없어 그는 아파트 주변의 한 브런치 식당으로 향했다. 멀리 떨어져 있지 않은 두 여성이 재잘재잘 떠들고 있는 것만 뺀다면 아주 조용한 곳이었다.

 

"저기, 그거 알아?"

"뭔데 뭔데?"

"……옛날에 일본에선 꽃을 토하는 병이 유행했대. 그리고 지금도 유행 중이고!"

"에이, 설마!"

"짝사랑이 엄청 깊어지면 꽃을 토한대. 그 사람의 사랑을 얻는 것밖엔 치료 방법이 없다나 뭐라나."

"……저기요, 방금 뭐라고 하셨어요? 짝사랑이요?"

"뭐에요, 아저씨 그 병 걸렸어요? 우와, 진짜 신기해! 어때요?"

"……말도 안 돼, 말도 안 된다고!!"

 

브랜든은 급히 식당을 뛰쳐나갔다. 부정하고 싶어도 어쩔 수 없는 것 같다. 그는 자신을 지독한 변태라고 불렀는데, 이젠 그의 말에 반박할 수 없게 되었다. 매일 자신을 학대하는 이에게 사랑을 느끼게 되다니. 아마 이 병은 자신이 평생 안고 가야 할 짐일 것이다. 사십에 가까운 인생 중 단 한 번도 사람을 제대로 사랑해 본 적 없는 브랜든이 어떻게 그 병을 떨쳐내리. 아니나 다를까 브랜든은 또 벽을 붙잡고 토했다. 입안에서 후두둑 쏟아지는 꽃을 본 사람은 아무도 없을 것이다. 참 미안하게도, 꽃은 싱싱했다. 꽃다발로 묶어서 팔고, 잘 말려서 허브차로 써도 될 만큼 싱싱했다. 브랜든은 한숨을 쉬고 꽃을 모두 집어다 버렸다. 브랜든은 집으로 돌아갔다. 코트 주머니에 있던 약을 쓱 들이마신 다음, 그는 브루스에게 전화를 걸었다.

 

-웬일이냐? 네년이 먼저 전화를 다 하고.

"……만나요, 브루스. 지금 당장."

-뭐? 이젠 스스로 낮추시겠다? 그 자존심 높던 브랜든 설리반은 어디로 가고?

"……나는……, 아니에요. 지금 당장 만나요."

 

……나는 당신에게 매여 버린 이후 자존심은 갖다 버렸어요, 브랜든은 뒷말을 어렵게 삼키고 눈물까지 닦았다. 또 지옥 같은 몇 시간이 이어지겠지. 그는 결코 크게 우는 법이 없었다. 언제부턴가 그렇게 되었다.

 

"……윽, 아아, 제발……. 살살 해요……!"

"내가 언제 살살 한 적이 있었어? 씨발, 너 같은 건……, 어떻게……, 씨발……!"

"그만, 그만, 그만-!!!"

"시끄러 썅년아! 오늘따라 왜 이렇게 말이 많아, 먼저 와 달라 해 놓고!"

 

브루스는 브랜든을 가차 없이 폭행하며 안을 쑤셨다. 피떡이 된 얼굴도, 멍이 든 몸도 어느 하나 성한 곳이 없었다. 브랜든은 왈칵 터져나오는 눈물을 닦지 못하고 고개를 숙이기만 했다. 이 강압적이고 고통뿐인 관계에서 도대체 자신은 왜, 어떻게 사랑을 느꼈는지 도무지 자신도 알 수 없었다. 브루스가 늘 말하듯, 자신은 구제 불능의 변태였다. 큰일났다. 브랜든의 숨이 점점 가빠지기 시작했다. 숨이 가빠진다는 건, 입에서 언제 꽃이 튀어나올지 모른다는 소리다. 브루스는 그것도 모르고 브랜든의 배를 더 세게 가격하고, 더 거칠게 안을 공격했다. 브랜든은 힘없이 이리저리 흔들리며 점점 서는 자신의 성기를 바라보았다. 본능에 참 충실하기도 하지, 강간을 당하면서까지 서는 걸 보면.

 

"흐……, 윽. 브루스……, 하아, 아……. 브루스……."

"이 썅년이, 왜, 생전 안 부르던 이름을, 부르고, 지랄이야!"

"나 할 말, 하읏, 있어요, 아, 흐으……."

"그 잘난 할 말, 뭔지나, 후, 들어 보자."

"나……, 당신……!! 우욱, 비켜요-!!!"

"……뭐야, 씨발년이. 할 말 있다면서 어디 가?"

 

브랜든은 일단 브루스를 밀어내는 것까지는 성공했지만, 결국 화장실까지 가지 못하고 바닥에 그대로 엎어져 꽃을 토해 냈다. 오늘은 평소보다 토해 내는 양이 더 많았다. 결국 브랜든은 꽃을 모조리 토해 내고 바닥에 엎어졌다. 뭐야, 이년? 브루스는 발로 그의 허리를 꾹 찔러 봤지만 미동도 않는 브랜든을 결국 들어올려 침대에 던졌다. 이년이 별 재주가 다 있네, 브루스는 바닥에 떨어진 꽃을 바구니에 대충 쓸어 담아 서랍 위에 올려 두었다. 브루스도 그런 병은 잘 모르는지 그는 대충 브랜든의 집안에서 약 하나를 찾아다가 물과 함께 서랍 위에 올려 두고 방을 나갔다. 씨발, 오늘 기분 다 잡쳤어. 브루스는 한번 시선을 힐끗 돌리고 나갔다.

 

"……다행이야……, 흐윽. 안 들켰어……."

 

브랜든은 고통스러운 웃음을 지으며 잠들었다.


End file.
